Pillow Fight
by davidandolivia
Summary: A short one-shot set after the Order of the Pheonix. Takes place during the summer at the Burrow. Ginny is angry at Ron for telling their mom a secret, and she finds Harry while on her mission. They might just get into a steamy fight of their own.


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just a short scene with Harry and Ginny from the summer after OOTP. Enjoy and comment down below!

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she raced up the stairs. "Ron, you stupid git!"

Harry jumped up just in time for Ron's bedroom door to slam open with an angry redhead on the other side. Ginny advanced to the inside of the room glaring every which way trying to find her brother.

If Harry was Ron he would have had to change his underwear after seeing the murderous look on her face. Staying at the burrow this summer had shown him a whole new side to Ginny that he never knew. She was intensely funny, adventurous, charming, and had a temper like none Harry had ever seen before (except for the Dursley's). But as Harry looked back at the look on her face, he thought perhaps she did have a worse temper than the Dursley's.

As Ginny took in the contents of the room, she calmed as she realized Harry was the only one in the room.

"Oh," Ginny said with a sigh. "Hi, Harry. Sorry I flipped out. I just found out that Ron was the one that told Mum that I've been 'slutting it up with all the single men at Hogwarts' as he so eloquently put it. I have half a mind to tell Hermione that Ron wonks off saying her name every night."

Harry laughed, "It's fine, really. I needed to get up anyway. If it would help you at all, I could go down there and back you up against your mum. I have been known to be quite persuasive and charming," he added with a wink.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Me getting help from a man that nearly fell off a broom ogling Cho Chang would be just as likely as Ron playing for the Chudley Cannons," Ginny said.

"What? Who told you abo- I mean- that didn't happen," Harry awkwardly said. He got up to grab a shirt of the floor as he blushed furiously.

Ginny threw her head back in laughter.

"It's okay, Harry. Your secrets safe with me," Ginny said with a wink.

Ginny crossed to the tiny window of Ron's room to look out over the grounds of the burrow. The small area to the left of the Burrow with six raised metal hoops was where Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry would play Quidditch. The right side of the burrow held the garden and a few miscellaneous farm animals. Everywhere else that the eye could see consisted of a vast meadow with bright green pastures and flowers blooming all around.

Today the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, and the sky was as blue as crystal.

Harry hurriedly snatched some pants off the nightstand and slid them on while Ginny's attention was averted to the outdoors. He didn't understand how five years ago Ginny would have been a nervous wreck being around him. Now it seemed the roles were reversed. Harry wasn't sure what it was about her, but whenever she was around, he had the intense urge to vomit.

Just as Harry was contemplating this thought, Ginny turned her head to him.

"We should go play Quidditch today. It's nice enough. There are enough clouds it won't be too hot. I may take it easy on you if you're lucky," Ginny said.

Harry chuckled, "Your confidence is shocking. If you think I'm going to be intimidated by threats from a girl that's five feet tall then we may need to take you to see Madame Pomfrey when we get back to Hogwarts."

Ginny who had just plopped down on Ron's bed slowly turned her head to Harry with her eyes wide.

"What was that, Potter?"

Her hand made a slow movement to something on the floor between Ron and Harry's beds. Harry was looking to see what she was picking up when Ginny suddenly burst up from the bed with a pillow in her left fist and pounced on Harry.

Harry was so caught off guard that he didn't have time to react. The next thing he knew, they were toppling to the floor with Ginny on top of him. They landed with a thud and with Ginny giving a battle cry followed by unrelenting blows from the pillow.

Harry laughed despite himself.

"Ginny! Ginny, stop," Harry said.

Ginny paused her furious pillow fighting to glare at him momentarily for laughing at her before she continued her beating once again. Harry couldn't stop laughing. This is something he had never experienced. He never had any siblings to fight with and no friends to play fight with. He had heard his friends at Hogwarts talking about fighting with their friends and siblings back home, but he had never understood it until now.

"Take it back!" she shouted. "And for your information, I'm five foot and six inches prick."

Just as Ginny was rearing her arms back for another blow Harry grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so that he was straddling her. Ginny's eyes went wide, and she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Get off me you thick git," Ginny said as she began to squirm and thrash underneath Harry.

Harry pressed his hips down against her to stop her movements. With his left hand he pinned her arms above her head and with his right he managed to cover her mouth. Due to Ginny's constant squirming, Harry was forced to bend down towards Ginny's face to keep her hands above her head.

"I don't think I will take it back. Pricks and thick gits don't normally apologize for the things they say in a fight. And besides that, it doesn't matter that your short. You're gorgeous," Harry said.

Ginny finally stilled her squirming underneath him. Harry realized a moment too late what he had said. He was mentally wishing he could sink through the floor and run as fast as he can in any direction until he got away from this fiery minx lying below him. It didn't help that Harry realized how close the two of them had gotten during their fight.

Harry's hips were melded to Ginny's groin so that he could feel the heat radiating between her legs. Their chests were heaving against each other as they both tried to gain their breath back, and Harry's face was so close to Ginny's that he could lean down and kiss her if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to right? No, he couldn't. Harry doesn't want to kiss her. But he couldn't help but think to himself, what if he did it? It wouldn't hurt to just lean down and kiss her briefly.

Harry wasn't kidding when he said she was gorgeous. She truly is beautiful, and Harry realized that far too many people agreed with that statement for his liking.

Even though Harry's mind was telling him not to, something in Ginny's eyes made it seem like it was the only logical thing to do. Harry started to lean down. His face was inches away when he heard a voice from the hallway.

"Oi! What happened here?" Ron said with a bewildered expression on his face.

Harry quickly jumped off Ginny and started stammering out a bunch of nonsense about a pillow fight and Quidditch as Ron took in the room. Feathers were scattered all over the floor and the mattress of Harry's bed had completely fallen off the bed when Ginny tackled Harry to the ground.

Ginny had gotten off the floor and was trying not to laugh.

"Ron, we-," Ginny started.

To Harry's bewilderment, Ron doubled over and started laughing.

"Oh mate. Now you know the crazy shit I had to deal with from Ginny my entire childhood. She's bloody crazy. Welcome to the family," Ron said.

Ginny turned to Ron with a look of remembrance on her face.

"Ron, that reminds me. Do you know why I came up here looking for you in the first place?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at Harry confused. Harry smiled while shaking his head.

"Well you see, I had a very interesting conversation with mum about how promiscuous I've been the past year at Hogwarts. You wouldn't happen to know anything about how she found out would you?"

Ron backed up nervously.

"Well- you see- it's just tha-," Ron stammered as he slowly made his way out of the room.

When he reached the stairwell, he raced down the stairs away from Ginny. Ginny started racing after him.

"Get back here you sorry git," Ginny screamed.

Harry started laughing. Then he remembered what had almost happened before Ron walked in. That was nothing. No, that had to be nothing. Ginny was supposed to be like a sister to him. She was like a sister to him. That was just in the heat of the moment.

Harry started cleaning up the feathers from the floor.

"Well, I guess Quidditch isn't happening today," he said to himself as he heard glass shatter somewhere else in the house.

Harry laughed again. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
